Her love, Her Heart
by Climmillionaire
Summary: Brittany Frusciante is reminiscing over the times her and her boyfriend Dallas have shared together at his funeral after she runs.


Brittany silently sat in the front of her boyfriend Dallas Winston's funeral. Silent ears ran down her cheeks. Just weeks ago her boyfriend was alive and smiling with her. But now, he was dead, gone forever. How could something take away the one and only thing that she loved. Dallas Winston was her heart and soul. He meant the world to her. 

One by one each of Dallas's friends went up to say a little about him. Each one of them trying to be brave for her. Not wanting to shed a tear. But, Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She got up and ran off. She wanted to get away. She couldn't bear to hear anyone talking about her Dallas that way. She ran so fast she didn't her Darry or Sodapop calling her telling her to come back. She didn't want to hear it. She wanted to hear her Dallas calling for her. She wanted to hear him saying her name over and over again.

Falling over a tree root Brittany hit the floor. She sobbed and sobbed, not being able to control herself. She hugged her knees and just cried. She wished and wished that Dallas wouldn't of tried to rob that store. She wished she didn't have to see him crumple under the streetlights the way he did. She wished she didn't have to her him say that one last _I love you. _And she wished that she didn't have to feel that one last lingering kiss. Oh, how she wished. But she knew that Dallas wouldn't want her to cry over him. He hated to see her cry.

Once her tears stopped falling Brittany began to think of all the things her and Dallas have been through. The things she said to him, the things he said to her. The things she wished she could tell him. What could have changed both of their lives. What they could of shared together.

**Flashback**

_ Brittany and Dallas walked hand in hand down the streets of Tulsa. Brittany looked around to see all of the people looking at her and Dallas holding hands. To Brittany, she still couldn't believe that know one could get over the fact that Dallas had a girl. It's been four months she thought, and they still could not get over it._

_ But they didn't care. If any one went up to them saying anything. They would leave with a black eye and swollen lip courtesy of Dallas Winston. He didn't care that people though of him as a wussy. For the first time in his life, he was happy. He had someone that truly cares for him. That wouldn't leave him. The same could be said for Brittany. Nothing seemed to go right for her. Boys always seemed to treat her like dirt. And went out for the more trashier loud talking greaser girls._

_ When they finally reached Brittany's house they would inside and went straight to her room. Both of them layed on her bed silently. Minutes went by before anything was said. It was always like this for them. They could go on for minute's even hours not saying anything to each other and it would be perfectly fine for them. Just being in each other's company is what they enjoyed best. Just being with each other was enough for them._

"_Dallas, why do you love me? I'm not your typical greaser girl. I don't wear tons of makeup and swear like they do. Why did you choose me?" Brittany said quietly._

"_Britt, I love you because you aren't like any other girl. You don't have to wear tons of makeup and swear like them. You are yourself, and that's the best thing any guy could ask for." Dallas whispered back to her._

_ With those words Brittany's stomach fluttered. Dallas could say anything and do anything to her and her stomach would flutter. He was not like any of the guys that she has been with. He may have a reputation. A police record a mile long with the fuzz. He was tough and she liked that about him. But she loved the softer side of Dallas too. They side that would make her stutter and have her stomach flutter with anything that he could say._

_ Brittany smiled to herself. Then she leaned over and gave Dallas a kiss. She then got up and sat on his lap. She removed his shirt and began kissing down his chest. She then removed his pants and layed back down to remove her clothes. Dallas then got up and proceeded to do the same thing to her. Then they entered a wonderful night of bliss._

**End Flashback**

Brittany then began to smile. She knew that she would always have Dallas with her. She had all of their memories they had together. The fights the shared. And wonderful moments they had shared with the gang. She knew she would always miss Dallas.

As the rain clouds began to for and the rain started to fall, Brittany got up and began to walk back to the cemetery. She knew no matter how far she went in her life, She would always love Dallas Winston. And she told herself, when the baby was born, she would tell her child this story. And the child will know who Dallas was. Not some delinquent who crumpled under the streetlights. But of a man, who was unlike any other man out there. A man the she knew and loved with all of her heart.

**The End.**


End file.
